The present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, with the fitting having a first fitting part; a second fitting part that is mounted for pivoting with respect to the first fitting part by means of a backrest bolt; a locking pawl that is pivotably mounted on the first fitting part by means of a pawl bolt, and is for interacting with the second fitting part to lock the fitting; and two braces arranged on the outer side of the first fitting part between the backrest bolt and the pawl bolt.
A fitting of the immediately above-described type is disclosed in DE 100 52 092 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,297. DE 100 52 092 A1 provides braces between the backrest bolt and the pawl bolt. The braces are for ensuring, particularly in the event of a frontal crash, mutual support of the two bolts and a constant distance therebetween, so that the degree of overlap of the teeth of the lock remains unchanged and safety is thereby increased.